Conventional display apparatuses typically have multiple signal input interfaces of various types. Often, they also include multiple signal input interfaces of a same type. When multiple signal input interfaces in a conventional display apparatus receive input signals from multiple signal sources simultaneously, it is required for a user to manually select a desired signal input interface for broadcasting. This results in inconvenient use and poor user experience.